Midnight Walking
by emilyxpotter
Summary: NEMILY! He examined her, taking in her every perfection. Without even intending to, he found himself leaning in. Emily saw it coming. She told herself, No this is Miley's guy. Without even realizing she found herself leaning in too...


**A/N: My 2nd Fanfic and it's a Emily Osment/Nick Jonas one-shot. I believe you shippers call it...Nemily? lol. Feedback is mucho appreciated...or appreciated mucho. Whatever lol.**

It was around midnight as the dull street lamps glowed down on a pair of ordinary friends. Just an ordinary girl, an ordinary boy, taking an ordinary late night stroll, down an ordinary suburban street. And yet, they weren't your conventional, mainstream teenagers. Sure, they ate fast food and were sophomores in high school with hobbies and iPods, but this girl and this boy, were anything but ordinary. One was an actress and one was a rock star. They're paths crossed every once and a while because of their careers and tonight was one of those times. He was playing the closing show of his tour in her town of Los Angeles. He and his family had thrown a party to celebrate and what do you know, she was invited.

"Nick, won't we get in trouble?" Emily Osment asked Nick Jonas precariously.

"Relax, Em, there's so much going on over there no one will even notice we're gone" Nick gave a meek smile before shoving his hands deep in his pockets as he walked.

"So…what are you going to do? You know…now that the tours done." Emily said, attempting to fill the awkward silence. The pair of them were the quietest couple you would ever meet. No. She shouldn't say couple. She meant_ couple_ of friends, or acquaintances rather.

"Uh, we'll most likely start working on the TV show. Which I am super psyched about, plus you and I will be filming on the same lot. So maybe we can see more of each other now." Nick worked up the courage to glance at Emily as he said this. She laughed slightly, or rather blew out air in a quick manner as she smiled. She wasn't looking at him, but straight ahead. Her hands were buried in the pockets of her hoodie, her feet were shuffling against the pavement and her long blonde hair was fluttering in the light evening wind as her shoulders huddled against the cold.

"That'll be awesome" She said, nodding her head as if agreeing with the statement she just made.

Back at the party, Miley had been hovering over Nick all night.

_"We have to get closer! But not too close because we don't want to be too obvious. Ok, he's looking over, Emily__ pretend__ like__ I said something really funny."_

_"Huh?" _

_A slap on the arm later, "Laugh you idiot!"_

_Emily laughed. He glanced over. And she was satisfied. _

_"He is so going to take __m__e back by the end of the night."_

_Emily couldn't take it anymore. She loved Miley, but this whole Nick thing was making her exceedingly unpleasant to be around. __Emily __stepped outside for some fresh air. No one was out there. She was all alone on the dark front lawn of the Jonas' house. All alone, except for him._

"Yeah" Nick replied before a dark shadow caught his eye, darting across the street. He gave a soft yelp at the same time as his walking partner.

"Oh God, it's just a cat" Emily laughed, brushing her bangs from her face. Nick smiled widely. She was cute he had to admit, and it didn't hurt that she was just a cool chick.

"Yeah" Nick laughed, scratching the back of his curly head. Then the un-wanted awkward silence cast itself upon the two…again. They both un-willingly fell into step with each other and Nick didn't notice until about a minute or two later. They just walked in silence with no particular destination in mind.

Nick tried to remember how he had even arrived there, awkwardly strolling around his neighborhood with a girl he liked, but barely even knew.

_"Wha__t about, Europe, Australia, Asia?__ I'm thinking a major world tour for you boys!"_

_They had to be joking. All they were doing was tour after tour after tour. They were already committed to filming a TV series for Disney and they were talking about a world tour? Nick couldn't handle it. He just wanted a break from it all. He was only fifteen and the weight of the world seemed to be on his shoulders. No, not the weight of the world, the weight of __his career and __his__ brothers'__ careers__, and the fact that by not going along with what they say, he could ruin it all. _

_Nick nodded to his dad who was talking to their manager, giving the sign that he was stepping out of the conversation. His dad nodded back and Nick took that as permission to make his exit. He strolled passed t__he __kitchen when he heard a quiet but cute laugh. He turned around and instantly wished he hadn't. There was Miley. Her gorgeous blue eyes were piercing into him __as she flipped__ her dark hair and __went back to her __very animated conversation with Emily. _

_Sure him and Miley__ had, had plenty of good times. But when Nick really thought about it, those only took place when they were making out in the bus. Even cuddling on the couch backstage wasn't that great. When Nick looked back, he realized that it was because when they made out, she shut up. When they had first gotten together, Nick was ecstatic. Convinced she was the one, _his _one and the most amazing girl on the planet he had bought her all kinds of crap.__ He was too caught up in love to look for anything a normal relationship should have been based on such as__…__oh I don't know…maybe some common interest? But at the time it didn't matter. All Nick__ talked about was Miley and all Miley t__alked about was Nick. It seemed __like a match made in Disney Channel heaven…until they went on tour, at which point dating Miley__ became__ more__ of__ a chore then a blissful commitment. She was constantly changing moods. She was clingy and irritable, a drama queen and she was constantly criticizing him._

_"Why are you wearing that?"_

_"Do you really have to do that?"_

_"Why do you do that little dance thing on stage?__ God, it's so lame"_

_By the end of the tour, Nick couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take any__ more__ moody, __bouncing off the wall __moments. He couldn'__t take the d__rama. He just wanted a chill girl who he could openly talk to and __laugh__ with. But mostly, he wanted to break from Miley. And so he did. He had seen her__ several times__since the break up__ and a__t first she wanted nothing to do with him. She would roll her eyes and walk __away, which although it st__ung, __was better than her clinging to him. But now, now she was pulling out every trick in the book to get him back__ a__nd Nick wasn't about to let that happen. He had fallen for her incredible looks and charming flirtatious banter the first time, but it wasn't about to happen again.__ That's why no matter how much he wanted to, he didn't walk __over to her but instead walked out __onto his front lawn…where he met up with Emily. He had come up to her and the pair got to talking. They talked about everything. It turned out the two loved the same bands and movies and were wearing the same shoes. Lace up, high top, red converse. Nick had invited her on a walk. __A walk to show her around the neighborhood and get away from the madness of the party.__ And she had agreed._

They had run out of things to talk about. But the silence between them wasn't quite as awkward anymore. It just hung there peacefully while the two walked, completely aware and unconcerned with the lack of conversation. It was almost as if they were so comfortable with each other, they didn't feel the need to fill up the empty gap with useless banter. They just let it hang, and slowly walked down the paved cement. But how was that possible when the two barely talked? They both wondered that in the back of their minds, but neither cared. They enjoyed the presence of one another and both took the time to soak this memory up, and keep it forever. Emily rubbed her palms together.

"Oh my God, it's freezing!" She exclaimed, trying desperately to pull the sleeves of her knit sweatshirt over her ice cold hands.

"Here" Nick stopped walking and smiled. He gently grabbed her hands and rubbed them between his before slowly bringing them towards his mouth. With his fingers still intertwined with hers he softly blew out hot air onto both of their hands. He repeated this about three times before offering her his leather jacket.

"Oh no thanks, I think I can survive. Thanks for warming me up." Emily laughed and winked playfully. It took Nick a few seconds to understand the joke. He blushed but luckily it was dark and the street lamps were dim.

"I'm just kidding Nick, relax" Nick smiled and looked into Emily's eyes. They were a dark hazel and twinkled just a little bit. They were dancing with life and fun and Nick could see a tad of hidden spunk in that twinkle as she mirrored his smile.

The pair stood there for what seemed like hours, his hands on hers, just examining each other. They didn't even realize how weird what they were doing was, they were too caught up in the moment. Nick looked over her flawless light skin, tinged pink from the bitter cold. He made his way over the bridge of her small nose, the curve of her upper lip, and then her mouth. Bright pink and chapped, they were perfectly shaped. He found himself mesmerized by the way her perfectly straight teeth chewed on her bottom lip. Without realizing it, let alone intending it, he found himself leaning it.

Somewhere in the back of Emily's mind, she knew what was happening and how wrong it was. This was one of her friends ex's. The ex she so desperately had been trying to win back just a couple hours ago. But Emily was fascinated by him. He was sweet, charming, funny, respectful and gracious, all while being just a little bit of a tease. And she couldn't have him. Sure, Miley was getting on Emily's nerves lately. Sure, Miley had been using Emily for the past few weeks to try and get a boy back. The very boy that was leaning in towards Emily right now. But beyond the awkwardness and the guilt, somewhere deep inside of her, Emily knew what she was doing was the right thing. She had the feeling it was supposed to happen and there was no way of stopping it from occurring. And with that, she let it.

Nick's thin pink lips captured hers. Emily felt Nick pull back a little, but she returned the kiss, causing him to pull her closer to him. Emily shivered at the way their lips so perfectly melted together. She had kissed a handful of guys before, but none of them had been like this. This one was so fluid, real and…natural. And Nick, of course was the perfect gentleman. He moved his hands very slowly to her back, which Emily was impressed by. Most guys went straight for the hips or worse… the ass.

Emily entwined her fingers in his curly hair and laughed against his lips for no particular reason at all. He laughed as well and the pair was now simply smiling against each other's lips. Emily took his hands and moved them to her waist. She trusted him. The pair stood there for about a minute or so before pulling back. Both were gasping for air, neither had done anything like that before.

"Wow." Nick gasped, taking a step back and running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. Wow." Emily repeated, instinctively mimicking Nick's action.

"What...what now?" Nick said. He was obviously just as bewildered at what had just happened as Emily was.

"Uh…are we…together? Or…what?" Emily asked, looking into his eyes. That's when she knew it. She really liked him. She liked him for who he was. Not because of the fact that he buys his girlfriends nice things, or that he's a rock star. But for his personality, his music taste and interests even if they weren't compatible with her interests. Emily wouldn't care if he ended up loving the band Blink 182 [her least favorite band. Emily would still like him. No. She would more than like him…she would… well; love was an extremely strong word. She decided right then and there that she should be a word in between like and love.

"Well, that depends…are you free next Friday?" Nick smiled curiously.

"You are very lucky Mr. Jonas. I just so happen to be free next Friday."

**A/N: THE END! lol R&R please, because reviews make me smile :)**


End file.
